La razón de mis lagrimas
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: Fudou le cuenta a Kidou el único motivo por el cual lloraría. NO YAOI. Mal summary


_**Estoy un poco depre, han llegado a mí los recuerdos de mi infancia. No sabía cómo desahogarme, así que… he aquí mi primer intento de one-shot.**_

Sentado en el pasto, viendo a los demás entrenar mientras yo pierdo el tiempo recordando malas experiencias. ¿Por qué lo hago? Quisiera saberlo. A veces, envidio a mis compañeros de equipo. Muchos son felices y tienen familia. Ojalá hubiera tenido una niñez un poco más alegre… si no hubiera sido por aquella porquería de humano al cual yo llamaba "padre".

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Fudou?- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-Que te importa, Kidou

-Yo solo preguntaba, nunca te había visto tan serio… ni tan triste

-¡No lo estoy!

-… ¿seguro?

-…

No supe que responderle. Como ustedes han de saber, nunca me ha gustado mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás.

-… Tal vez… pero igual, no es de tu incumbencia- Siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. Pero estoy seguro de que es de coraje… eso creo

Pero bueno, ¿Qué más da? Sí, estoy triste, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Además, la razón de mi tristeza es bastante estúpida, no vale la pena llorar por eso. Esperen, ¿llorar? ¿Estoy llorando?

-¿Te sientes bien?- me vuelve a preguntar, sentándose junto a mí

-¿Acaso parece que me siento bien?

-…

-Solo… recordaba el pasado

-¿Te refieres a tu padre? Es mejor olvidar el pasado…

-Es difícil olvidarlo cuando fue tan doloroso…

-Lo sé… pero tampoco es imposible…

-No para ti, tú no viviste lo que yo. Tal vez tú no tengas padres, pero yo hubiera preferido eso a tener a los míos- digo desesperado, casi rompiendo a llorar.

-Tienes razón… entonces, cuéntame

-¿Qué?

-Dime como es vivir con tus padres

-… Tks, está bien:

_Mi padre fue la persona más irresponsable que he conocido. No sé en que estaba pensando mi mamá al irse con él, si bien mis abuelos le decían que era un mal hombre. Cuando nací, no se alegró mucho que digamos. "Otra boca más que alimentar" pensaba seguramente. Me regañaba por cualquier cosa: porque me caía y lloraba, por no entender mi tarea, por no mentir cuando él me lo pedía. _

-¿Te pedía que mintieras? ¿Para qué?

-Para varias cosas:

_Robó varios autos, yo tenía que decir que eran de él. Cuando se fue a otro país ilegalmente, y no se presentaba a trabajar, mi madre me mandó a su trabajo, para decirle a su jefe que estaba enfermo y no podría ir. Recuerdo que cuando iba, todos los trabajadores me molestaban con… bueno, eso mejor lo omito. El, desaparecía cada fin de semana, y regresaba dos días después, oliendo a alcohol y a tabaco. Como se gastaba todo el dinero de la semana en cosas de ese tipo, mi mamá tuvo que buscar trabajo, y me dejaba solo en las tardes. Un día, tuvo que irse temprano, y le pidió a mi padre que me llevara a la escuela. El se quedó dormido y no me llevó, me pidió que no le dijera a mi mamá. Cuando ella llegó, le dije lo ocurrido y él me castigó por haber dicho la verdad. Me obligaba a ver películas violentas a una muy corta edad. A veces era tanta la violencia que no podía dormir. Hubo noches en las que los oía discutir, luego gritos de mi mamá, golpes y finalmente, silencio. Mi mejor amigo de ese entonces, Hajime, cuyos padres estaban divorciados, me preguntaba "¿Tu papá quiere a tu mamá? Porque yo lo he visto que la golpea con un palo". Perdió su trabajo, gracias a que su jefe lo vio como al "perfecto idiota" para dejarle todos sus errores y deudas, lo cual causó el enojo de mi padre, llegando a desahogarse con mi madre, dándole de golpes. No me dejaba salir, a donde sea; un día, pedí permiso a mi mamá para ir a casa de una amiga, Kumiko. Cuando llegué, mi padre se sacó el cinturón y me dijo "tienes prohibido salir de ahora en adelante, solo a la escuela". Me dio coraje ya que la casa de Kumiko quedaba a tan solo dos calles de la mía ¿y por eso me pegaba? Aún así, lo seguía queriendo… y no sé por qué, si siempre nos hacía llorar a mi mamá y a mí. También, por parte de mi mamá, no tenía mucho apoyo; siempre estaba del lado de él, no me permitía contradecirlo. Claro, él la sometía, pero cuando ella tenía la oportunidad de alejarse de él, no lo hacía. Supongo que por miedo a quedarse sola. La última vez que lo vi, y también para mi suerte la última vez que me lastimó, fue un viernes por la tarde. Mi mamá regresaba de trabajar con unas amigas. Cuando llegó, escuchó un llanto desde el fondo de la casa. Era yo quien lloraba. Al acercarse, pudo verme todo lastimado: mis brazos y cara llenos de moretones, algunos todavía rojos, y en mi espalda dos grandes marcas de cinturón. Me preguntó que había pasado, y le dije que me había pegado por no responderle bien al preguntarme las tablas de multiplicar. Yo solo tenía 7 años. Ella, enojada, se dirigió a la sala, donde lo vio sentado en el sillón. Apestaba a alcohol. Yo me asomé a ver lo que pasaba, asegurándome de que nadie me viera. Mi mamá le pidió, a gritos, una explicación. Una de sus amigos volteó hacia atrás y me vio, todo herido, y comprendió el por qué el enojo de mi mamá. El respondió, de forma altanera, que no podía reclamarle nada, ya que ella me dejaba solo todas las tardes. Dicho esto la lanzó fuertemente al sillón, tomo varias de sus cosas, las llaves de la camioneta y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, dijo "nunca te daré el divorcio" y se fue._

-Y ahí fue la última vez que lo vi. Afortunadamente, ya no supe nada de él, pero quisiera saber que está muerto

-No es bueno desear la muerte, por más mala que sea la persona. Lo buenos es, que ya no volverás a verlo, ya no puede hacerte sufrir.

-Eso espero

-Aún no puedo creer el daño que te hizo ese hombre, pero lo has superado y has demostrado ser fuerte… al principio no de la mejor manera, pero has aprendido a vivir con eso y superarlo, no vale la pena entristecerte por eso

-…Supongo que sí

-Necesitas olvidar todo y despejar tu mente un rato… vamos a jugar ¿te parece?- me dice mientras se levanta y me sonríe.

Me levanto también y lo sigo; supongo que es cierto, ese tipo… no merece ser la razón de mis lágrimas.


End file.
